inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive13
Scout characters Hey Lord...... I have the 2nd game in English, and I have accumulated quite a number of scout characters... So my question is, can I make pages on those characters with their English names. Someone who might have seen the character's real Japanese name could re-name the page... So, what do you think? BTW, look at my signature :3 Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 10:31, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot, Lord, I'm on my work now~! Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 14:05, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, Lord, BTW I wanna ask you something, so I was just creating this page, Kogan, but then I found out that there is already the JP named Kogan, Hayashi, so what if the characters are repeated, should I continue? Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 14:13, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll be careful thanks for the help :) Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 14:21, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Delete request Hi Lord! I haven't seen you edit today. So I am assuming you are really busy. I have a delete request. Can you delete the redirect of Dream. To be precise this? Thanks :) 13:26, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay! It's just that I haven't seen you edit for 13 hours. So, I was wondering XD. Anyway thanks for the deletion. :D 14:06, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I have fixed it just before you left your message XD. You were just a little too late XD 14:13, February 21, 2013 (UTC) BTW, Do you know the sub of episode 41 was released today? The subbers did a great job. To think they were 8-9 episodes short three weeks ago. 14:20, February 21, 2013 (UTC) In order to recruit Mahoro, you first need to have already beaten The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Photo': Small Cruiser (Taken at Dry Riverbed) I have no idea where that is :/ *'Item': I don't understand the item but you can get it as a drop from a battle scout team Name The Troodons (ザ・トロオドンズ) at Cliff Tail? in Dinosaur Era. *'Photo': Pile up Spellbook? (Taken at Glynn Well Village? in King Arthur's Era) It says something about Shop Traveler too. :/ *'Encounter': Meet Mahoro! After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3400 Kizuna Points. Phew! That was hard xD. Some of these requirements are really hard for me to read or understand... Well, atleast I tried XD 14:56, February 21, 2013 (UTC) It's okay :) I forgot to mention that in order to make him a recruitable option, you need to scout atleast three players from Maboroshi Brigade Community Master. Sorry if it was needed, 15:19, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Renaming Hi! Wanted to ask you if I could rename [Broken Vogue to Brockenborg, as it is a more accurate translation. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:13, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Brockenborg is no right translation. Brocken Bogue, however, is. It's old name is the right name. I don't know who renamed it, but I changed it back. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 18:17, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Recruitment To recruit Noto, you'll need the following: *'Item': Huge Hibiskus (Dropped by Komugijennu (Neppuu)/Kongari Angel (Raimei) at Okinawa Slope Market) *'Player': Tsunamori *'Topic': White Gi (Found in the Judo Hall at Raimon (Present)) Then she can be scouted 260 Kizuna Points. Tsunamori is a random Battle Scout from Star Wish found at Okinawa Beach. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:32, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I missed 'em. To recruit Makari, you'll need to have cleared Chapter 8. You'll also need the following: *'Item': Ultimate Snowman (Randomly dropped by Seito Rafutazu at Fake Charles' Right Route) *'Topic': Gardening Club (found at the Schoolyard in Raimon (Past)) Then he can be scouted 1600 Kizuna Points. The Nice Vest is randomly dropped by ExZero at Yoshinobu's Upper Route. If you got more questions feel free to ask^^ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:28, February 22, 2013 (UTC) You can take the photo at the G-Mart in the Arcade Shopping Centre (商店街 アーケード) Sorry for the late reply, I just came back. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 21:56, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Raimon Building Hi Lord, I was wondering, shouldn't there be a article on Raimon's school building? By that I mean the one from the original series and from GO. I could easily provide a plot to it because alot of thing's has happened to it; Endou arriving there for the first time, being destroyed by Aliea Gakuen, how it changed in 3rd season, how it changed in GO and I got more ideas! Please tell me If I could make it :) | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 11:38, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! What should I call it though? Raimon (School), Raimon's School or Raimon Jr High..? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 11:56, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll make it soon! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 14:07, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Ban Can u please ban this user http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/89.73.221.148 Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 13:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC) hi there can you help me put my picture up for my signature please (emma50006 06:42, February 24, 2013 (UTC)) Ragnarok I wanted to ask you if I could write a Ragnarok (Tournament) article, as it is the only tournament that is missing. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:08, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I know that it isn't a big tournament like the others, but wouldn't it be better to write seperate articles, as they aren't the same? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:14, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me doing this^^ But..., I don't know what to change in the Ragnarok Stadium article... Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:30, February 24, 2013 (UTC) OK, and thanks again~ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:32, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Question Lord could u show me your team in Raimei? ShawnFroste9 The Mist 13:30, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh I feel a bit stupid its a good team. ShawnFroste9 The Mist 13:35, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Just for a "HELLO" Hi and A.O.A. Even though I had been inactive for quite a long time in 2012 and the people here are quite new to me, I can still say that this Wiki is smashing. I'll give it all I've got to play my part in adding information to this wiki. I hope you'll forgive the minor errors I make as I didn't really visit this site after creating an account here. But now, I'll take some time off from my hectic schedule and contribute to my fave Wiki! Thanks and Vielen Dank, ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:23, February 25, 2013‎ Inarea Password This is the password for Inarea: アテろ！イナレア！ Also this password is for the scout character that i mentioned to mixi max with Hakuryuu: カードをしんじロ！ Garchopex (talk) 19:37, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Keyhole Channel Well I recently watch it on TV Tokyo because it is available now. The name will be written in Japanese so you'll have to identify it. If TV Tokyo is not available then try finding TCS or Test2. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:22, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome. BTW what's the special occasion tomorrow? Aren't you usually at school or something when IEGOCS is on live. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:25, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Just passing by XD Thanks for passing by! :D I was probably sleeping when you left the messsage and I think you are also sleeping when I am leaving this message on your talk page XDD. Last week I added the slideshows of the Keshin and hissatsu of Meia and Gillis because I loved them :D. Then I waited for someone to add the slideshow of Atlantis Wall G2. Seeing no one doing so, I added it myself XD. About today's episode, I am definitely looking forward to adding the slideshow of Penguin The Hand. I won't mind if anybody adds it earlier than me though. And I am not going to add the slideshow of Kami no Takuto FI because it is reserved for you :P XDDDD Well have a nice sleep if you are sleeping :) 01:49, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I was at school so I couldn't watch the episode live. So I am waiting for someone to upload it on youtube. If only my school was over 30 minutes ago, I could have watched it live every week. Well bad luck for me XD 10:46, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes YES XD I love spoilers. You can spoil me! :D 10:54, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) I can't wait to watch the episode 11:01, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Long Time no See~ Hey Lord. Sorry about it. I was busy the last days but i think that now in March I'll return to edit as usual. Vanuatu 222 (talk) 08:19, February 27, 2013 (UTC) B.R http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.206.205.14 [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 02:55, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Nah, it's okay XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 08:24, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Spoilers Hi, I want to make a suggestion for the Wikia. Include some more spoilers. For example i am watching Inauzma Eleven Go 2 Chrono stone, i am at episode 33. And i just look at Fei Runes page for fun, and i see in a blink of a eye that she will be mixi maxed with Big. Now its not a suprise anymore.. Also when i started watching Inazuma Eleven Go, at one of the first episodes i looked at a Gouenji Shuuya page here. Right when i opened the page i saw that he was the holy emperor, and that he wasnt bad. That ruined it for me. And this kind of things happened more times before, and im sure other people have this as well. Maybe it is possible to put spoiler text in a sort of box, where the background is a little brighter. Or spoiler/spoiler if possible like on Minecraft Forum. But at least some warnings. I would really appreciate that. You think this is possible? Btw, leuk dat je in Nederland woont :) WeeziMonkey (talk) 12:34, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question About copying a move I'm not sure. I'll look in the game and if i found something i tell to you later. About Matei Gryphon, you need to release Kensei Lancelot, Sousha Maestro and Majin Pegasus Arc on the field all at the same time. When the Keshin button became avaliable again select Tenma or the player with Arc. It'll have a third option that is to use Keshin Fusion. Further explaining, Sei Kishi Arthur will need of booth Seijuu Shining Dragon and Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus. However, diferently from Gryphon, it can be used by any of the players. Vanuatu 222 (talk) 18:41, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Block request Could you please block: *http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/90.206.103.12 *http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/90.211.216.66 Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:25, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you!~ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 13:05, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Slideshow Hey Lord, remember you said it's useless to upload CS slideshows for the one's who's anime and wii are present? Well, I'm uploading the Gauss Shot slideshow... I hope it's alright! Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 10:19, March 2, 2013 (UTC Yippie~! Added it ^^ Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:16, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Heya Lordina~! I can't join the chat !!! ;_; SnowyBoy❄ 13:36, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Yup XD SnowyBoy❄ 13:39, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Character Template Pictures Em..... I wanted to ask, can we use pictures that are not characters' debuts pictures as the main pictures for the Chrono Stone characters ? Kirakira Illusion Omega Attack Saikyou Eleven Hadou Ouestion Lord can I make a mixi max request blog aswell I just made my youtube account? If u don't mind ShawnFroste9 Buttobi Punch 16:28, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question The slope market is at Okinawa where the hissatsu shop is located. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:33, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome ^_^ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:39, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Warn Hey Lord, can you please warn User:Kariyafrost?? He/she's been adding really bad grammar to pages, creating pages that make no sense, and continuing when I ask him/her to stop... Thanks ^_^ GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 14:04, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Zanark Hey Lord, just wanted to tell you something. At the upper thing on the wiki, where it says "Characters", "Hissatsu", "Recent Wiki Activity" etc., at "Characters", and then "Captains", it still says "Zanak Abalonic", while it's "Zanark Avalonic" now. So can you change that, as an admin? :3 I think you as an admin can do it...but I'm not sure xD Thanks anyways, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 14:37, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Archive Yes please ShawnFroste9 Buttobi Punch 20:34, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ShawnFroste9 Buttobi Punch 20:39, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Ban Could u ban 78.149.251.147 he made ep 46 Chrono stone a put In lol ShawnFroste9 Buttobi Punch 17:12, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay sorry to bother u ShawnFroste9 Buttobi Punch 18:29, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Getting Back Haha! Well, we haven't chatted in a long time. I'm more active mid March though. How are you? Element Hi, Lord! Sorry to bother you again. As you have seen AdventureWriter has kindly provided the . I requested it from her, because of the currently "No Element"/"None" Element hissatsu. Now that you have the game, you'll understand more clearly. As you know those hissatsu have a element, this (無) one, which can be translated into Emptyness, Hollowness or Void (that would be the one I'd choose, as it is shorter than the other ones :p) It's an element, that just falls out of the element cycle, nevertheless it is a element, thus resulting that the current naming is wrong. So, I want to ask if it's OK, if we put the icon and "Void" as the Element at the related hissatsu. Whew, that was long... Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:58, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Are you sure? As I explained, those hissatsu have an element. It would be better to write "Nothing" as it is also an element that exists in japanese culture. (Sorry for arguing about this, I just think that "No Element" is completely wrong) Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 21:27, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to dig this up again, but this time I'll keep a cool head. So, after some search the only translations I found were: Nothing, Naught, Zero, Null and lastly Void. Just pick one you think is the best fitting ^^ 20:40, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I think it's also the best^^ Do you want to add it or should I?~ 21:06, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Skills Hi Lord, I just saw there is no icon for skills, so I made one as I was free. I just wanted to ask if it is needed or not, if yes how can it be used!!~ ダークブリザード9 ダークトルネード エターナルブリザード 08:40, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Skill Icon Actually, now that I look at it, I can't seem to see it fitting with the others, or in the template, or in any page. Though, if he got the 'square' version of it, just like the tactics one, then it would be great if it was added on different articles, though that Skill icon so far I guess wouldn't fit in the template though, too bad :/ Title Picture Hi Lord~ I have a question about the title picture of Fei Lune. Does it seem blurry to you because it does to me. Now this picture was the title picture of Fei Lune before i added this one http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fei_CS39_HQ.png. At gouenji undid this edit of mine saying that the previous picture was fine. I stated that this one is better quality and more recent. Then Gouenji accepted the picture until about a week ago when he put this picture back stating it was better quality. Now i dis agree and i think either the picture i added or one of these should be the title picture http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fei_Lune_CS25_HQ.png http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fei_in_Raimon_CS_16_HQ.PNG '''Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 17:38, March 8, 2013 (UTC) OK i've added it. BTW U GOT THE WIKI HERO BADGE!!! :OOO how many points did you get from that. 250? Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 09:32, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Nice~! and one more thing. The HQ Download for CS44 still hasn't been released yet has it? Because nobody is uploading any pictures and i can't find the torrent any where :P Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 09:41, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Archiving Could I please get my talk page archived again? It would be much appreciated. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 19:39, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Raimei Thanks for informing me ^^ And sorry for the late reply. I was busy~ Did you enjoy the games and which one do you prefer? SweetHope (Talk) 01:08, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Congratulation~! Congrats~! ^^ On earning the Wiki Hero badge~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 09:04, March 9, 2013 (UTC) You'r Welcome~ ^^.. XDD, Anyways are you going to come today?~ I hope you will ^^, Also I'm going out today XD ((To the park, As always XD),... Well Seeya~! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 09:16, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Featured Character Uh Lord can u also change the featured character. Me and Khoi decided that it will be SARU for the month of March and it's already been 9 days :P Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 10:04, March 9, 2013 (UTC) About the "Featured Article", shouldn't the title be "Featured Character"? Because only character's are featured in it, otherwise articles like Episode's and Hissatsu's etc would be featured in it also...? Also congrats on earning and being the only user to win the Wiki Hero Badge!! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 10:21, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Well okay, but we may aswell use a Featured Hissatsu part for that! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 10:24, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hello. Thanks for deleting that page, Lordranged7. The comments were making me more hot-headed than I had ever been before! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:16, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!XD Lord! Thanks for deleting my blog! XD I want to delete the blog earlier when DarkBlizzard send a message for me! I wanted to delete it but...my IPad gone something wrong...so I can't delete it! Now, I know,we must write blog post about Inazuma Eleven on this wiki! OtonashiHaruna 春奈 音無 Tan Jun Ting 陈君婷 Ou no Tsurugi 11:42, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Confusion regarding Gouenji Shuuya changing the relatioHello again! My problem is a bit small but important. The articles about Gouenji and his relatives say that Gouenji Masato is Gouenji Shuuya's cousin, but Inazuma Future's page has Gouenji Masato as a character. Keeping in mind that Inazuma Future has Endou Kanon too, I tried to change the relationship part of some articles, but people keep on changing the relationship to "cousin" or "nephew". What to do?????!!!!! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 12:25, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Super Congratulations!! Yo~! I guess I am quite late, but super congrats on becoming the one and only Hero(ine) of the wiki! :D We shall now worship the heroine XDDDD Really, it's an awesome achievement which is extremely hard to do. Well that is what you expect from the #1 user in the wiki ;) A very well deserved badge indeed! Again, Super Congratzzz! 13:57, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Yep it was my stupid WiFi >_< And you are welcome :) Glad that I could help.. :'D Don't hesitate to ask me if you have some :) 15:15, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Skill Icon Hey Lord, I have used the Skill Icon in the skill template, I think it's good now, what do you think? If it's not good, then I think you can undo my edit :/ (this has been done on the permission of Potassium19) Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 16:28, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Ban hey Lord can u ban this user please emma50006 she kept spaming what i said here is the screen shot Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 05:53, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the reply! Hello! Thanks for yesterday's reply! Congratulations! Hey Ranged! I know I'm late, but congratulations on the Wiki Hero's Badge! :D You deserved it! Good job! [[User:~:Len Kagamine:~|~In You]] [[User talk:~:Len Kagamine:~|And I'']] [[User blog:~:Len Kagamine:~|True ''Emotions]] So many [http://alchemyyarouze.tumblr.com/ Ups and Downs] 11:47, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Congratulations! Anytime Ranged! :D [[User:~:Len Kagamine:~|~In You]] [[User talk:~:Len Kagamine:~|And I'']] [[User blog:~:Len Kagamine:~|True ''Emotions]] So many [http://alchemyyarouze.tumblr.com/ Ups and Downs] 12:07, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Pics Oh sorry! I didn't see that until now! I'll change them asap, (you can delete them ones). | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 19:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Archive Hum, okay, can you do it for me though ? I don't know how to archive it xP Torch92 (talk) 21:38, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot :) Torch92 (talk) 21:47, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Archive My Talk Page has got really long, can you archive it for me !!~ DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 01:44, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Inarea The second requiriment for Inarea is a item, you can get the item from a soccer battle team located at the lost world area (where you played against Destructchers), in the part with the yellow field, you can find there a soccer team formed by Sugoi Atari, Inarea, Kamezaki Kappa and the other two TCG scout characters. P.S If you have more questions ask me anytime. Garchopex (talk) 20:36, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Allan Can you IP ban Allan again? Infinite please. I got to go now, but I'll ban all his accounts now, and if you want to know why infinite, ask Torch, Alex, GouenjiShuuya'123 or Liz. Thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 21:17, March 11, 2013 (UTC) btw Torch got screenshots GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 21:17, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Summary Oww, I thought at it ! XD Ok ! ^^ Thanks ! SnowyBoy❄ 14:11, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Archive Oh yeah, right XD Please do it for me, if it doesn't bother you XDDD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:28, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Cool XD Thanks a lot ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:32, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Walkthrough Lord-san, I'm wondering what's the wiki's view on walkthroughs are. A user came onto chat called Sasuke222 offering the wiki use of their walkthrough of Inazuma Eleven 2 Chrono Stone: Neppuu version. The videos range from 20 mins to 35 mins. They are recorded with a capture card so it is a high quality picture. I have their email address and youtube account in case you want to get in contact. I told them I would talk to you first before giving them an answer. I hope this doesn't waste too much of your time, I still don't know a few of the rules but I'm working on that. I look forward to hearing from you~! '' '' LunarLionHeart Tenkuu Otoshi The BirthLightning Accel 23:22, March 12, 2013 (UTC) TCG Characters For Inarea you have to do the secret best mixi max 1 (do a mixi max between Tenma and Tsurugi) and for the other TCG character you have to do the secret best mixi max 3 (do a mixi max between Kirino and Kariya). P.S: What do you think about GO Galaxy? Garchopex (talk) 04:10, March 13, 2013 (UTC) hi lord can u do that signature photo up for me please thank you 05:57, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Category Hey Lord, remember you created the category, ... It is not needed _ _|| Adventure said that I should tell you this and remove the category from articles... So, I guess it isn't needed. Also, she said that there are many different teams in the game that can use any tactic, so they should not be categorized to one team. (Also, sorry if I sound rude XD) Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 14:05, March 13, 2013 (UTC) XDD Sorry for adding the category to YOUR talkpage :P Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 06:10, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Keshin thing so...you don't get Taiko no Senshi Jaggerwock in the story mode? That seems weird... Also, when you have made it once, do you still need 3 Plasma Shadows to get it in a match again? Thanks for answering by the way :'D Don't you have testweek now??? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 18:27, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi lord can u please help fix my picture of my sighnature it need to be in the file when i leave a message it doent show up please fix it thank you emma50006 21:21, March 13, 2013 (UTC) GO Galaxy Sorry for the late reply. The new characters look cool but some of them are pretty lame, the uniform is very similar to the one used in the crossover movie and now the most important thing here is what happen to the Raimon members (also Hakuryuu and Taiyou), i think the only ones who got dissapeared are the ones who have keshin and mixi max. I hope level 5 put both Hakuryuu and Taiyou together in the story. Garchopex (talk) 05:51, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Tenma Hi I just want to ask if Tenma is a second stage child Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 14:23, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Tenma Hmmm......now I get it. thanks Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 14:50, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Aliea Gakuen Hey, I just found out about the Aliea Gakuen CATEGORY, and I undid some edits, but I don't know if they're wrong...? What should be added to that category? Because as of now, Kazemaru and more Raimon members are in there? That's just nonsense, right? (Good luck on your testweek). Bye, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 16:56, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh wait! I forgot Kazemaru was in Dark Emperors XDD But some characters DO have the category (like Kazemaru), and some DON'T (like the more unknown members of Chaos etc) Thanks for ansewring already, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:02, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Question You can get that item as a drop from Entertainments (エンタテイメンツ) in Neppuu version and Entertainers in Raimei version. They can be found in Medieval France era at Vaucoulers outside of Chinon Caste. Hope this somehow helps XD 17:20, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Of course. Feel free to ask, I won't mind :) 17:27, March 14, 2013 (UTC) The Community Master for Eris, Elite and Mighty is Station Users Community Master which is probably located in Dry Riverbed Station Road? (Well, that is what I think) Mighty is a Battle Scout who can be scouted for an ammount of 10 Kizuna Points. 18:08, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah.. It's like to scout a character you need other 100 characters to scout >_< XD Really Really Annoying. 18:30, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Void ...sorry to keep you off your studying xDD How many tests do you still have to make? :3 But I just saw the "Void" category has actually been created, and that "No Element" hissatsu have been named "Void"...did you approve this after all? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:30, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Signature hi lord i got my signature done i asked fubuki to put it on so it all good thank you Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 18:45, March 14, 2013 (UTC) its ok lord u were very busy i got someone else to do but it is all good Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 18:51, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me Lord could u make me a signature or could u tell me anyone who I can ask for a signature ? Shadix7890 v2 (talk) 21:28, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Typo By the way, you got a typo on your profile. It says "I have the Chrono Stome game" instead of Stone. XD | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 21:43, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Signature Really Thanks A lot I think I would like the colors as black and white and I would prefer "Shad" as the link to my page. Shadix7890 v2 (talk) 23:18, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Category Hi Lord~! I have a question. When the new episodes start airing of Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, we will give them the category of GO Season 2 episodes right? or will it be GO Season 3 episodes? Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 07:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Signature 2 Lord could I ask where my peferences are and how do I change the color of the text on my signature (BTW I saw that u got the wiki hero Badge amazing u contributed for an entire Year conrats) Shadix7890 v2 (talk) 08:27, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry If im being a bother Lord but which arrow I dont see one and can I use the same pic that u have before ur sign except with a different Uniform This Is my current sign: Shadix7890 v2 Shad Jokers RainsDragon Blaster NVM Lord I did it Shadix7890 v2 (talk) 09:02, March 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Taiyou It's the requeriments of the people needed for him and I just saw your wiki hero achievement congratulations ShawnFroste9Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 17:42, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Solved Hey Ranged~ And yep.tts solved now.I Banned that guy for a week for heavy cursing. [[User:~:Len Kagamine:~|~In You]] [[User talk:~:Len Kagamine:~|And I'']] [[User blog:~:Len Kagamine:~|True ''Emotions]] So many [http://alchemyyarouze.tumblr.com/ Ups and Downs] 17:42, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~! :D [[User:~:Len Kagamine:~|~In You]] [[User talk:~:Len Kagamine:~|And I'']] [[User blog:~:Len Kagamine:~|True ''Emotions]] So many [http://alchemyyarouze.tumblr.com/ Ups and Downs] 18:15, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey Lord. I need your help a bit; I wanted to add some things on my wiki but I don't know how. I hoped you could help me. x Liz 19:25,3/15/2013 Neppu Hey Lord, On the IE GO CS: 2 (Game) page, it says there are the "Raimei" and the "Neppuu" version. I think Neppuu is actually translated wrong, because "ネップウ" literally says "Neppu". So am I allowed to change it to "Neppu"??? Cya, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:04, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh nevermind! I made a mistake with reading! It actually says "Neppuu"!! You'll make many mistakes too, once you've learned to read Hiragana and Katakana xDDDD Sorry for bothering~ GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:40, March 15, 2013 (UTC)